seaportgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Halloween (2016) - Ships
Available during the Halloween event in 2016 (Oct 4th - Nov 8th). Duc de Dantzig Duc de Dantzig was launched in 1808 at Nantes, France. Became privateer ship under the command of captain François Aregnaudeau. She disappeared mysteriously without a trace in the Caribbean in early 1812, and became the subject of a ghost ship legend. Onrust Onrust was a Dutch ship built by Adriaen Block in 1614. She was the first ship to be built in what is now New York State. Onrust was used for finding the inland water routes along rivers and mapping the east coast. The last record of her is in 1616 when she set out to explore the Delaware River. Resolven Resolven was a Welsh merchant brig which was found abandoned on 29 August 1884 off Trinity Bay, Newfoundland, Canada. Palatine Light Palatine Light is a ghost ship that appears off Block Island (Rhode Island). The legend is based on the British ship Princess Augusta. She sailed from Rotterdam in August 1738 to Philadelphia transporting immigrants. After a sickness killed a large part of the passengers, the ship got wrecked at the Block Island. HMS James James was a second rank ship of the English Royal Navy. She was built by Phineas Pett II at Deptford Dockyard and launched in 1634. After 1660 James became known as Old James and was sold out of the navy in 1682. Lady Lovibond Legendary schooner wrecked on Goodwin Sands, on 13 February 1748, and is said to reappear there every fifty years as a ghost ship. According to legend jealous first mate seized the control of the ship and steered it onto the treacherous Goodwin Sands. Chaleur Phantom Chaleurs Phantom or Fireship of Baie des Chaleurs is a form of ghost light occasionally seen in Bathurst, New Brunswick, Canada. According to one story it's the ghost of a Portuguese captain who was killed on the island in 1501. Another story tells about pirates cursed by a woman they killed. Arnhem The Arnhem was built by the Dutch East India Company in 1654. She ran aground near Mauritius in 1662. HMS Terror HMS Terror was a bomb vessel constructed for the Royal Navy and launched in 1813. Later she was converted into a polar exploration ship. On her third, the Franklin expedition in 1845 she got lost together with HMS Erebus. Her wreck was found in September 2016 off King William Island in the Canadian Arctic. Young Teazer Young Teazer was an American privateer schooner, launched in 1813. She was in active service in the War of 1812 and captured many of the British ships. On 27th June 1813 she became trapped by British ships in Mahone Bay, Nova Scotia, and under fire exploded. This incident started the folklore of the ghostly "Teazer Light." The stories tell about a fiery glow or a flaming ship regularly appearing in Mahone Bay near the site of the explosion, often near the 27 June anniversary. Stora Sofia Stora Sofia was a Danish ship launched in 1627. She was the flagship of the navy of the Danish king Christian IV. During the Torstenson War between Denmark and Sweden in 1645 Stora Sofia was ordered to enforce embargo on the city of Gothenburg. Here she was thrown on the rocks during a storm and sank. Caleuche According to Chilean legend, the Caleuche is a large ghost ship sailing the seas around Chiloé Island at night. The ship appears as a beautiful and bright white sailing ship, with 3 masts of 5 sails each, always full of lights and with the sounds of a party on board, but quickly disappears again, leaving no evidence of its presence. Phantom of North The Ghost Ship of Northumberland Strait is described as a beautiful schooner with pure white sails, all of which become completely engulfed in flames as onlookers watch. Numerous sightings of the ship have been reported for over 220 years. Flying Dutchman The Flying Dutchman is the legendary ghost ship reported to have been sighted during the 19th and 20th century. The ship can never make port and is doomed to sail the seas forever. The legend has its roots in the 17th century and could be based on the Dutch captain Bernard Fokke. Other tales tell that the captain of the Flying Dutchman was called Hendrik van der Decken. HMS Assurance HMS Assurance was a 32-gun fourth rate frigate of the English Royal Navy. She was built by Peter Pett I at Deptford Dockyard and launched in 1646. She sank near Woolwich during a storm in December of 1660 and was refloated a few days later. Assurance was sold out of the navy in 1698. Young Phoenix An abandoned ship has been periodically sighted in the Canadian Arctic and in the Bering Sea in the late 19th century. It was later found out to be the whaler Young Phoenix. Aemilia Aemilia was a Dutch 57-gun ship, built by Jan Salomonszoon van den Tempel in 1632. She was the largest Dutch warship built up to that time. She was the flagship of Admiral Maarten Tromp during part of the Eighty Years' War. Sea Bird Sea Bird was North America's first reported ghost ship. She was found undamaged and unoccupied in 1750 on Easton Beach, Rhode Island. The merchant ship was returning to Newport from her voyage to Honduras. Only a cat and a dog were found on the ship and none of her crew were ever seen again. HMS Adventure Adventure was a 34-gun fourth-rate frigate of the English Royal Navy. She was built by Peter Pett II at Woolwich and launched in 1646. She was captured by the French off Martinique in 1709. Octavius Octavius was a schooner found west of Greenland by the whaler Herald on October 11, 1775. The entire crew was dead, frozen, and almost perfectly preserved. According to the captain's log the ship was lost in the Arctic for 13 years. After its encounter with the Herald, Octavius was never seen again. Wapen van Hoorn Wapen van Hoorn was a Dutch fluyt launched in 1619. Wapen van Hoorn made three voyages to Batavia (Jakarta). On the second voyage in 1622 she ran aground on the western coast of Australia. She was refloated three years later. After 1627 she remained in the Indies. HMS Shrewsbury HMS Shrewsbury was a third rate ship of the line of the Royal Navy. She has been sighted as a phantom ship near the Goodwin Sands, England. HMS Elizabeth HMS Elizabeth was a 38-gun fourth rate frigate of the English Royal Navy. She was built by Peter Pett I at Deptford Dockyard and launched in 1647. In the English Civil war she joined the Parliamentary forces. She served during the Second Anglo-Dutch War and was burnt by the Dutch in 1667. HMS Anne HMS Anne was a 70-gun third rate ship of the English Royal Navy. She was built by Phineas Pett II at Chatham Dockyard and launched in 1678. She took part in the Battle of Beachy Head in 1690. She was burnt afterwards. Category:Event Ships